


Honeymoon

by shiroderexx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aruba - Freeform, CEO!Seungcheol, Clumsy!Mingyu, Honeymoon, Honeymoon - B.A.P, M/M, Manager!Jihoon, Pain in the ass!Jeonghan, Revenge restaurant, SVT Hotel Group AU, Secretary!Soonyoung, Taking naps in Aruba, Waiter!Chan, and there was only one bed!!, chef!seokjin, getting drunk, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroderexx/pseuds/shiroderexx
Summary: Lee Jihoon is the Corporate Purchasing Manager of the SVT Hotel Group. His secretary is Kwon Soonyoung. The SVT Hotel Group's facilities in the Caribbean Islands are under performing, so they head to Aruba on a secret mission to learn why.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Today is the second day of the Songfic Kpop Challenge I created. Everyday I'll be uploading one fic or prompt or short story that matches the topic of the day, that is the kpop song of the day. If you want to check the calendar and participate you can find it on my twitter: @jeonghxbit (it's on my pinned!) Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy!

“Morning, Mr. Lee”, my coworkers greet me. I nod and try to smile. It is too early for me to participate in any kind of verbal interaction. And this morning I had not even had a cup of coffee because the coffee maker broke. I head into my office and sit down on my chair with a big thud. Not even two seconds later, my secretary comes into the room.

“Good morning, Mr. Lee”, he greets me. He just started working for me about a week ago, maybe two? To be honest, I do not even remember his name, but so far, he is been doing a good job.

“Morning”, I cough. “Today’s meeting with the suppliers has been canceled”, he informs me. I sigh. “They have asked to reschedule it to tomorrow”, he continues.

“Am I free?”, I ask him. “Not really, but we could postpone tomorrow’s meetings to Wednesday”, he explains. I sigh again.

“Have the suppliers even given an explanation?”, I ask my secretary. “N-not really, sir”, he gets nervous, “They said something about having personal circumstances…”

I rub my eyes. “I’m sorry but… what was your name again?”, I ask him. “S-soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung, sir”, he answers.

“Soonyoung… sorry if you thought asking for your name is rude”, I apologize. “N-not at all, sir”, Soonyoung smiles uncomfortably. “Okay then, Soonyoung… What day is it today?”, I ask him.

“Monday, sir”.

“And what time is it?”. “Almost 8AM, sir”.

“Okay, now picture this: you wake up at 6AM on a Monday to go to work, obviously you would want to have some coffee, but, unfortunately, your coffee maker has broken. It was perfectly fine yesterday and this morning it wasn’t… Isn’t that annoying?”

“It is, sir”, Soonyoung agrees.

“However, you have to go to work anyway. So, you change from your ever so comfortable pajamas and hop inside a suit, put on a constrictive tie and head to work by metro. You fit yourself in the packed car, trying to pretend you are not smelling the sweat from all the people that are surrounding you. You finally arrive to your office and your secretary tells you that today’s meeting for which you have been preparing so hard… has been cancelled. And the other party asks to reschedule it because they have ‘personal circumstances’. Can you picture that, Soonyoung?”

“I think so, sir”, he gulps.

“Now also add this to the list: you work for a company that has numerous suppliers literally begging to collaborate with you. What would you do, Soonyoung?”

“I-I don’t know, sir. It is not my place to…”, he is nervous.

“Then I’ll tell you what I would do. I would tell them that it is not possible to reschedule the meeting, and then I would call another supply company until one of them agrees to be here today at 11AM”, I conclude.

“Sir are you asking me to do that?”, Soonyoung opens his eyes wide in shock.

“No, I’ll do it. You go and make me some coffee”, I send him off with a quick movement of my hand. Soonyoung bows and gets out the room.

I sigh loudly again and loosen my tie. _It’s too early for this_. I grab the phone book and look for the number of the company we were going to close a deal with today. _Well, not anymore!_ In the middle of the call, Soonyoung comes through the door with a steaming hot coffee cup. I thank him with a hand gesture and take a sip from the mug.

Five minutes later, I ring the intercom to ask my secretary to send me the list of supplier candidates we created about a month ago. I then proceed to go through it. Two calls later we have a new supplier.

At 11AM their representative arrives in a hurry. Two hours later we have a deal. Another success for Lee Jihoon, the so called merciless Corporate Purchasing Manager of the SVT Hotel Group.

••

My phone rings suddenly in the middle of the night. I turn around in bed to check the ID of the caller: ‘Jeonghan’. He is the Corporate Marketing Manager of SVT Hotel Group.

What could he want from me at – I check the time on the same phone – 3:47 A.M????? I pick it up.

“Jihoon! I thought you would be asleep”, he greets me.

“I was”, I rub my eyes, trying to focus. “Good thing you are not anymore”, I can feel a cheeky smile appear on my coworker’s face.

“I have none to thank but you for that”, I say ironically, “Spit it out. What do you want?”.

“Right! You know the issue with our Caribbean facilities”, he starts.

“Yeah, yeah. They are underperforming”, I get it. I have studied the case with the rest of the Corporate Managers and the CEO, Choi Seungcheol. “So?”.

“Remember I was entrusted the task of personally going there to check what was all that about?”, Jeonghan speaks very fast. “Ah, yeah. Your ‘spy’ mission you were SO looking forward to”, I remember.

“Well, in the end I can’t go. I have some important meetings with our sponsors…”

I catch onto the way this conversation is going.

“I’m not doing it”, I cut him.

“C’mon, Jihoon”, he complains, “You have worked for me before being promoted to Corporate Manager”.

“Yeah, but now I have a whole section of the company to take care of! I cannot leave for a week!”, I insist. “You are the only one that is as experienced on this field as I am, Jihoon”, Jeonghan sighs. “Besides, Seungcheol also thinks so”, he adds.

“Then you should have started from there”, I rub my eyes again. My head hurts. If it is a direct order from our CEO, I cannot possibly say no.

“When is the flight?”, I give in.

“Today”, Jeonghan laughs nervously. “Are you kidding me?”, I rise my voice higher than necessary. “Actually, I am currently changing the names on the plane tickets”, he confesses.

“Oh, God…”, I hate him so much right now. “Wait, you said names? In plural?”, I realize.

“Yes, I also need one of your subordinates name”, Jeonghan explains. “Well, just write down my secretary’s name”, I want to get this over with as fast as possible.

“But he is a man, right?”, Jeonghan asks me. “Yes, his name is Kwon Soonyoung. I learned it today”, I do not see any problem with my secretary’s gender. He does his work properly. That is all I need from my secretary.

“Okay, okay. Who am I to judge you?”, I do not like the tone of Jeonghan’s voice. He is having too much fun. I hear him type. “Okay, done”, he announces.

“The flight leaves today at 7:30PM”, Jeonghan informs me. “Okay, send it to my secretary”, I tell him. I am already dozing off.

“Thank you, Jihoon. I owe you one”, Jeonghan promises me.

“You definitely owe me big!”.

“Good night, Jihoon”, he says with a chuckle. I do not even answer because I am too sleepy.

The Caribbean Islands? _Whatever_. If they have coffee, I can survive anywhere.

••

Three hours later my alarm wakes me up again. I postpone it for another ten minutes, but before I can even close my eyes, my phone starts ringing. I pick up with a grunt.

“Yeah?”, I answer.

“Mr. Lee!”, a nervous voice says in response. _Ah, right._

“Morning, Soonyoung”, I greet my secretary. “We are going to the Caribbean islands?”, he interrupts me.

“Yes, we are. Specifically, to Aruba”, I explain. “What?! But! Mr. Lee! We have meetings!”, Soonyoung panics.

“I know”, I sigh. “This trip was supposed to be done by the Marketing Department but…”

“So, what do we do about the meetings?”, he asks me. “Don’t worry, Soonyoung”, I assure him.

“I plan on calling Mr. Kim to explain the situation and leave him in charge”, I hear my secretary gulp on the other side of the line.

“Mr. Kim? Would that be okay?”, he asks me. It is understandable that he is a little weary of Mr. Kim. Truthfully, he does not seem like he is capable of many things. Except for being the most handsome guy at the office, of course. He is clumsy and messes up mail sometimes, but he is actually very trustworthy.

“Yes. Soonyoung, just focus on packing and prepping for the flight”, I order him. “Yes, sir”, he says but I notice he is still not sure about all this trip.

I hang up and proceed to call Kim Mingyu, my second in command. Half an hour later everything has been arranged. Mingyu’s voice was a little too shaky when I put him in charge of the office for a week, but I trust this will be a good opportunity. He has great potential.

With that taken care of, I take a shower and have breakfast. I have decided not to go to the office today. I will be leaving for Aruba in less than 12 hours, truly I have no time to spare. I pack everything and check the info about the trip that Jeonghan has send me.

We will leave for Aruba around 7:30 P.M, and after spending over a day flying, we will arrive to the island. From there we do not have to worry about a thing. Everything has been booked apparently, so the hotel (our hotel) will be taking care of us the moment we set foot on Aruba. They will pick us up and take our luggage and all that fuss. We have arranged the most expensive service that we offer so we will be enjoying catering, wine, all the tours… Basically we will have all our necessities covered by the hotel so that we can focus on the real deal: learning why our facilities are underperforming.

Throughout the day I have started getting excited about it. Having a little kind of vacation on the Caribbean islands? Even if it is work related, it seems like a dream. I can already feel the sun kissing my pale skin while I sip from a Sex on the Beach. _Nice_.

I go down the stairs humming a melody softly when Soonyoung tells me he has come to pick me up. He went to the office to check everything was in place before we left and borrowed a company car. I would have gone myself, but I do not know how to drive.

I sit next to Soonyoung in the front row.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Lee”, he greets me when I hop on.

“Good afternoon!”, I greet him back excitedly. He is wearing a very flowery shirt and short pants, not very work appropriate, but Aruba appropriate. “You have already readied yourself?”, I ask him while fastening my belt.

“Well, kind of…”, he smiles softly while shrugging. “It’s okay, Soonyoung”, I assure him, “My heart would really be made of iron and ice if I didn’t get excited about a week trip to the Caribbean islands.”

Soonyoung gasps and looks at me, not knowing what to say, while driving. “Please, eyes on the highway”, I remind him.

“You guys thought I didn’t know my nicknames?”, I laugh. I really do not care what they call me as long as work is well done and handed in on time. But me being a ‘son of a bitch’ in the office does not mean I do not know how to relax out of it.

“I’m so sorry”, he manages to answer after a couple seconds of moving his mouth without making a sound. “It’s okay, I don’t really care”, I shrug.

The rest of the trip we spend it in silence. Soonyoung is visibly uncomfortable in my presence, his hands on the wheel are more like claws. When we arrive to the airport, we only talk about what is necessary, like where the gate is, where should we head to, etc. We arrive to the V.I.P lounge (of course this is an extra on Jeonghan’s part, he booked first class) and Soonyoung leaves for the bathroom. I sigh. My good mood was kind of ruined because he was not very participative on any conversation I tried to start. _He must still be in office mood_.

When he comes back, I have already given it a solution. Or kind of, at least. We board the plane and after we have taken off, I set my plan into motion.

“Hey, Soonyoung”, I start. He flinches.

“I feel like you are still a little nervous to be on this trip with me”, I continue. Soonyoung scratches his neck.

“Well, yeah. I’m sorry, Mr. Lee. I’ll try to relax”, he excuses himself.

“No, no. Cut that out”, I stop him. Soonyoung freezes and starts apologizing again.

“What I mean is that we should relax a little bit more. We are going to Aruba!”, I rise my voice just enough to show him my excitement. “Of course, it’s work related, but we can take it easy”, I try to relax him. “You should stop with the Mr. Lee thing, my name is Jihoon”, I conclude.

Soonyoung eyes open widely. “You are asking me to use your name?”

“Yeah? Moreover, we are the same age! No need to be so polite outside of office”, I tap him on the shoulder. Soonyoung is still in shock. I do not understand why.

“We are the same age?!”. _Oh, that’s why._

“Yes? In your CV it said you were born in 1996, right?”, I respond.

“You read my CV?”, his voice goes higher with every question he poses.

“Of course! Who thinks hired you?” “You personally hired me?!?!”

“I personally hire all my subordinates, even more my own secretary!”, I answer.

He stops and I can see his mind click. “You are actually not a dick”, he acknowledges.

“Well, thank you, mate”, I lean back on my seat.

“No, no… Sorry, Jihoon”, he tries to say my name.

“That’s better”, I smile. “Wanna play some games while we are on this damned plane?”, I ask him.

“Sure thing”, Soonyoung smiles for the first time the whole day.

••

“What do you mean there is only one bed?”, I ask the receptionist. Less than two hours in Aruba and I am already losing my goddamn mind. She smiles and repeats to me what she just said.

“The reservation under this name was for a single bedroom with a king size bed”, she explains. I sigh. “Can we change it?”, I beg.

“I’m sorry, sir. Right now is not possible to relocate you and your… friend”, she goes on, “We are completely booked”. She is polite even when a customer is having a mental breakdown on her desk. _At least she isn’t the reason why the hotel is underperforming_.

“I understand, ma’am”, I nod. “Could we change to at least a double bedroom when there is one available?”, I interrogate her once again. The receptionist checks something on the computer and I hit the desk with the room card key in the meantime. “Okay, sir. We will contact you when another room is available”, she smiles.

“Thank you”, I smile back.

I separate from the desk and take a deep breath. _I am going to kill Yoon Jeonghan_. That is the only thought that crosses my mind at the moment. I head back to where Soonyoung is waiting for me.

“So, which are our rooms?”, he asks.

“Our room, in singular, you mean”, and I hand him the room card key.

“What?”, he asks in disbelief. “I have to call Jeonghan”, I mutter more to myself than as an answer to Soonyoung’s question.

“Jeonghan? The Corporate Marketing Manager?”, Soonyoung continues making questions.

“Yes, that bastard”, I nod. “He was the one that booked everything at first, so this is his fault”, I explain.

“So, we are sharing a room?”, Soonyoung asks nervously. “Yeah. For the time being, that is.”

I catch a glimpse of Soonyoung face while waiting for the elevator. Is he… blushing? I cannot help but blush too. If it was just sharing a room… It would be better, I think. But to share a bed… with basically a stranger... It is natural to blush.

We arrive to our room and the moment I open the door it becomes more bearable having to share such an AMAZING room. It has a huge balcony from where you can clearly see the white sands of Aruba’s beaches. The characteristic wind-bent trees are splattered all over the sand, casting their shadows over the tourists that lie under their branches.

“Wow”, Soonyoung gasps from behind me. I flinch. He just approached me in complete silence. _Is he a cat?_

“I guess sharing a room with your boss it’s nicer with this view”, he smiles. I make a weird face at him and he laughs. His eyes disappear when he smiles. I acknowledge that is very cute.

“So, how do we plan on doing our job?”, Soonyoung asks me.

“I think we should start by asking around”, I shrug.

“Okay, and how do we do that without being obvious?”, my secretary lifts one eyebrow at me.

“You have to be smooth”, I flatten the air with my hands. “I don’t know how to do that”, he answers.

I sigh. “Just leave it to me”, I tap him on the shoulder.

“Okay then, while you do that I’ll go and swim”, Soonyoung taps me back.

I have no time to answer him before he runs into the room, grabs a swimsuit from his luggage and runs out the door. I lie on the bed to relax (and maybe take a nap). However, Soonyoung comes back two minutes later.

“I forgot my towel”, he smiles clumsily. I half smile at him while he exits the room once again. Then I grab my phone and call my dearest coworker.

He picks up at the second beep.

“Hello! How is Aruba?”, he asks right after picking up.

“A single room?”, I interrogate him.

“C’mon, man. I was going there with my secretary!”, Jeonghan argues.

“Dude, that’s you and your secretary. But ME and MY secretary do not have that kind of relationship!”, I insist. “Well, that is of yet…”, he says cheekily.

“I am not the type to mess work with love or sex”, I sigh. “I know, that’s why you are so boring.”

“I’m not boring!”, I defend myself. “You are calling me from the room, right?”, he asks me. “That would be correct”, I answer.

“See?”, he insists, “You are in ARUBA! For God’s sakes! You should be calling me from a fucking casino, man!”

“I don’t enjoy gambling”, is my only answer.

Jeonghan sighs loudly on the other side of the line. “Jihoon, in the five years I have been working with you, I have never seen you take a break”, he starts but I cut him off.

“Well, that’s partly your fault…”

“Don’t interrupt me!”, he shouts. “I am saying that you are young and that you should enjoy life. Why don’t you try surfing? You like sports”, Jeonghan suggests.

“You sound like a grandpa”, I mutter.

“I might be! But I’m still young at heart! Now go out and enjoy the sun you fucking office ghost! Get tan!”, he says with passion.

“Sure thing. On my way”, I pretend to be excited.

“Okay, I’ll leave you know. I have plans with my secretary”, I can clearly see him grin, even from thousand kilometers away.

“Enjoy”, the only thing I manage to hear him say before I hang up is ‘No! You enjoy!’. After that I just take a nap. What can I say? I am a bad boy.

••

I wake up when I hear the shower running. _Soonyoung must have come back_. I turn around in bed and snuggle my head. A couple minutes later, my secretary and new roommate comes out the shower.

“Hey”, he smiles, “You woke up”.

“It was inevitable”, I sigh and twist around again. “I’m super hungry”, Soonyoung tells me.

“Then let’s go pay a visit to the chef”, I run my fingers through my hair, trying to flatten it.

“I think you should just take a shower and let the water fix that.”

“I think you are right”, I get up from bed and head to the shower. Around fifteen minutes later we go down to the hotel’s restaurant all clean and tidy. When we arrive, I cannot be more surprised.

“There’s none here”, Soonyoung voices my thoughts.

“Why? We have nice offers…”, I wonder.

We sit down in one of the many free tables. Except for three other couples, the big restaurant is empty. The waiter arrives fast to ask what we want for dinner.

“Hello, my name is Chan and I’ll be your waiter tonight. What would you like to drink?”, our waiter, Chan, asks us.

“Do you have any recommendations?”, I ask our waiter while checking the wine menu.

He smiles and points one of them. “Well if you would like to enjoy our newlyweds congratulatory offer, I think this rose wine will perfectly suit our menu.”

“Ah yeah, we would love that”, I smile back.

“So, would you like to order the newlyweds congratulatory menu? It’s our most popular one”, our waiter asks us.

“Yeah, sure! Seems good”, Soonyoung agrees, “Do we have to be married for that?”

“Ah, why? Yes, sir. It is a special offer we have for married couples only”, our waiter keeps on smiling.

“Oh, then we cannot ha…”, I start.

“Ahaha”, Soonyoung's laugh is fake, “Darling, you are so funny! He is right, we can’t have that, we are not married, we are JUST married”. My eyes are trying to escape from their orbits. WE ARE WHAT?

Chan, our waiter, laughs along with my apparently new husband.

“Then allow me to congratulate you on your marriage. I hope you live a long and happy one and that you enjoy your honeymoon here in Aruba”, he continues smiling.

“Ah, yes, our honeymoon…”, I whisper exasperated.

“I’ll be back with your wine”, Chan goes back to the restaurant’s counter.

“Excuse me?!?”, I whisper to my secretary once he is gone.

“Take it easy, Jihoon”, Soonyoung tries to calm me down, “Listen to me before killing me”.

“You better have a nice explanation for this”, I menace him.

“I do”, he insists. “While I was out swimming around, I noticed that most of the tourists here are actually on their honeymoons. It’s just couples in here! If we don’t want to be suspicious, we should merge in.”

I think about it. No matter how you look at it, that is actually a really good plan. I mean, the best way of getting away with asking weird questions is pretending to be drunk (which was my original plan). But a couple of newlyweds just roaming around? We would look as if we are looking for a semi-hidden place to hook up rather than for any clues that could possibly explain the reason the hotel is underperforming. I end up sighing.

“Okay, ‘honey’”, I give in, “I think you are right”.

“Thank you, ‘baby’”, he smiles cheekily. Right that moment our waiter arrives with our wine.

“Here you go, happy couple”, he says while filling our glasses.

I grab my glass and take a sip. “Ah yes, happy couple.”

Ten minutes later our dinner is served. It looks and tastes delicious. So why is the restaurant so empty?

“Excuse me”, I stop our waiter before he goes when he comes to fill our glasses for the third time that night.

“Yes, sir?”, he looks me in the eyes with a smile.

“I would like to ask you why there is nobody having dinner here. The food is so good is difficult to believe none wants to eat it!”, I ask, faking innocence.

“Ah, that…”, our waiter stops and looks back to the counter. Seems like he is checking if his superior is behind it or not.

“The truth is that very recently our former chef opened a restaurant very close by and he serves the same dishes but at a much cheaper price”, he whispers.

“Really?”, I look into Soonyoung’s eyes. That is it! Was it that easy?

“Is he getting revenge or something?”, Soonyoung is curious.

“Kinda”, our waiter answers, “He was fired because he was the General Manager’s wife lover.”

 _Seems like our waiter loves spilling the tea_.

“What, really??”, my fake husband opens his eyes wide.

Chan nods as an answer. “It was a full-on drama in the kitchen”, he explains, “The General Manager arrived while we were prepping for lunch time and his wife was crying. He started screaming and breaking plates. It was so scary…”

Our waiter gets lost in his flashbacks for a second.

“So, yeah! That’s where everyone is. We had locals coming for dinner and organizing events, and of course the tourists… But now… He is so famous and loved around here that he stole all of our clients!”, our waiter looks down.

This whole story… was never notified to the headquarters… I wonder if is true or just gossip.

“He was a nice chef…”, Chan seems lost in his thoughts know. “But anyway, we have a good one now. And he is the General Manager’s brother or whatever so no risk of cheating”, he smiles.

“Thank you for telling us”, I smile back.

Our waiter gets back to the counter.

“I can’t believe he just told us everything”, Soonyoung whispers.

“I think we have to pay a visit to that revenge restaurant”, I sip from my wine glass.

“Definitely…”, Soonyoung agrees, “Also that chef brother deal seems like no good”.

“Yeah, it’s all very fishy”, I nod.

“Well, let’s finish our dinner and we can go check tomorrow”, Soonyoung decides.

••

I wake up with a terrible headache. For a second, I do not know where I am. Then I remember: Aruba. That is right. We came to Aruba. The hotel is underperforming… We? I look to my right. My secretary, Kwon Soonyoung is lying next to me. We are on a king size bed. In Aruba. I suddenly feel cold. I check back on my coworker. He is shirtless. Why? Then the sudden realization comes to mind.

AM I NAKED? OH YES, YES, I AM.

 _Oh fuck_. _Oh no_.

_What the fuck happened?!_

I try to remember. We came, we were told we had to share a room, I took a nap, then we had dinner, we learned about the homewrecker chef and then… My mouth still feels a little bitter from the aftertaste of the wine. That fucking wine! I look at the floor. Our clothes are splattered all over the place along with a couple of wine bottles of that rose wine we were offered. How this did happen?

I try to wake up my coworker in a panic.

“Soonyoung! SOONYOUNG!”, I call him.

He mumbles some nonsense and finally wakes up after I call him one more time.

“What… Good morning…”, he says softly and then: “Why are you naked?”

He stares at me with a confused look.

“I could ask you the same question”, I say angrily.

“I’m not na… wait… I AM naked”, he is so surprised. Soonyoung grabs the blankets and covers his chest. “Why are we naked?”, he asks me with a suspicious look in his eyes.

“Well, look at the crime scene”, I sigh.

He sits in bed and scans the room. His eyes widen and widen in disbelief. Then he runs his fingers through his hair while mumbling something under his breath. Then he suddenly looks at me and points at me with an accusatory finger.

“We had sex!”, he finally manages to say.

“We do not have conclusive evidence!”, I shout.

“I gave you a hickey”, Soonyoung points at some place on my neck. “Here”, he whispers.

I push his hand and rush to the bathroom. I inspect my neck and easily find it.

“Oh my God”, I say to my reflection in the mirror.

“What happened?”, Soonyoung is at the bathroom door. He has put on some underwear, thank God.

“If I could remember I wouldn’t be on a panic state, you know”, I pinch my nose.

“Does your head hurt?”, Soonyoung asks me. I feel his hand caressing my hair and it makes me flinch.

“Don’t do that”, I tell him. “Don’t do what?”

“Don’t be tender towards me. We had sex, yeah, but it was a mistake”, I say.

“Why was it a mistake?”, Soonyoung looks hurt for some reason.

“Why? Because you are my secretary?? I’m your boss. We are here for work. This is not okay. Messing sex and work never ends up well”, I blurt.

Soonyoung takes a step back.

“So… you regret it?”, he asks me. “Of course I do!”, I raise my voice higher than needed.

“Okay, sorry.”, Soonyoung tells me. I sigh. “It’s also my fault. So, no need to apologize”, I respond.

“Sure”, my secretary shrugs and goes back to the room.

I wash my face on the sink. _Get your shit together, Jihoon_.

••

Soonyoung has not talked to me since this morning. Right now we are having lunch at the very much acclaimed revenge restaurant and it could not be more awkward. The food is delicious, but the mood is ruining it. But I do not know if saying anything will help it. I have tried to start a conversation a couple of times, but it did not work. He is like a wall, lost in his mind. _What could he be thinking about?_

Maybe last night… Was it that amazing for him? Maybe he has not done it in a very long time. Or maybe… No, I do not want to think about the _other_ possibility. _Maybe it was just that good_. I grin internally. ‘Lee Jihoon, leaving the boys asking for more’. _Enough_. When we are finished, we ask our waiter if it could be possible to meet the chef.

Five minutes later, the homewrecker comes out the kitchen. And God, would I let him break my marriage. His tall figure makes him look like a model. And his face… that is the best part. How can someone be so handsome?

“Hello, you asked to see me? My name is Kim Seokjin. I am the chef and owner of this restaurant”, he introduces himself.

“The food was delicious”, I compliment him.

“Thank you, sir”, he smiles.

“We heard the restaurant was just opened but it’s already so popular! Congratulations!”, I say.

“Thank you, thank you”, the chef bows a little with every ‘thank you’, “But the success isn’t only because of me”.

“I’m sure that being fired from your previous job would be to thank too?”, Soonyoung asks him directly. I glare at him. Kim Seokjin lowers his eyebrows.

“Who are you?”, he asks us.

“Spies on a mission”, Soonyoung replies with a shrug.

“Do you work for the SVT Hotel Group?”, he interrogates us.

“Maybe…”, Soonyoung takes a sip from his beverage.

I panic. He is going to ruin everything!

“Let’s go to a private room”, the chef says in a low tone.

Soonyoung gets up and starts following him. I, after the shock is gone, clumsily follow behind.

“What do you guys want?”, Seokjin asks us.

“The truth”, Soonyoung answers.

The chef glares at us for a couple seconds but ends up sighing. He relaxes his broad shoulders and finally gives in to Soonyoung’s powerful stare.

“Yeah, well, I was fired and that pissed me off, so I created this revenge restaurant”, he reveals.

“Why were you fired exactly?”, I ask him.

“That’s… that… Can he stop staring at me? It’s making me uncomfortable”, Seokjin confesses.

“That’s the whole point”, Soonyoung pressures him.

“I hooked up with the General Manager’s wife and he found out so…”, Seokjin answers with a soft shrug of his shoulders.

“He hasn’t notified the headquarters about this matter”, I tell him.

“He hasn’t?”, Seokjin is shocked. “That’s like… illegal?”

“Not illegal, but he definitely has made a mistake by not sharing this with the main office”, I conclude.

“We will inform our superiors and the matter will be settled”, Soonyoung adds.

“Will I be able to get back my job?”, Seokjin wonders.

“We’ll try to speak well of you. Technically, you didn’t do anything wrong”, I shrug.

“Thank you, guys. That would be awesome”, he smiles.

He is gorgeous.

“No problem, man”, I cannot help but smile too.

“Leave it to us”, Soonyoung taps the chef’s shoulder.

••

I finally hang up after around three hours of facetime office call. Everything has been reported to the headquarters. I even talked to our CEO… They ended up deciding to fire the General Manager and rehiring Kim Seokjin, the handsome chef. Like that, the matter was solved in a day and a half.

“I finished”, I announce while entering the balcony where Soonyoung has been spending the last three hours.

“Nice”, he says. “So, are we coming back?”

“What? We still have like five days left here”, I answer.

“But our job here is done”, he replies.

“Well, I would rather stay here for another five days than going back to the office”, I furrow my eyebrows.

“Then you can stay”, Soonyoung gets up and heads into the room. He starts organizing his luggage.

“What are you doing?”, I ask him.

“I’m packing.” “Why?”

Soonyoung looks at me.

“Because my job here is done”, he tells me.

I sigh.

“Is this because of what happened yesterday?”

“Well, because of what else?” “C’mon, man. I was already pretending that nothing happened”, I complain.

“I am so sorry, but I can’t pretend that nothing happened”, he tells me.

“Why not? We don’t remember anything anyway!”, I insist.

“Because I do remember! And because I…”, he stops himself.

“You remember? That’s news to me”, I cross my arms on my chest.

“I have been remembering some fragments the whole day”, Soonyoung confesses.

“Like what?”, I insist. Soonyoung sighs.

“Do you really want to know?”, he asks me.

“Of course I do!”, I shout.

He gets up and walks towards me with big and angry steps. I cannot help but step back.

“You kissed me first. You were talking about how cute I was and whatever and kissed me. And I… To be honest, I couldn’t control myself and…”, he looks me straight in the eyes.

“Then why are you so angry? Just blame me!”, I get angry.

“I am angry because you said it was a mistake!”, he finally says.

“Well, because it was!”, we are both screaming.

“Not for me! I enjoyed it. I remember having a nice time. For a second…”, he stops himself again, but this time he breathes in and continues, “For a second, I thought… I thought you liked me back, and God it was amazing.”

 _Oh… so, in the end it was that option_.

“You like me?”, I ask him.

“Yeah”, he simply replies.

We stay in silence for a second. He likes… me?

“Why?”, I can’t help but wonder.

“Why?”, his eyes open wide, “You are so narcissistic, yet you can’t imagine why I may be crushing on you?”

“I’m not narcissistic”, I contradict him.

“Yes, you are, you are the most narcissistic asshole I know. You think so high of yourself. You do everything perfectly and feed your ego in the process. But I know the truth”, he tells me. “You are just an awkward boy and this – he points at me as a whole – is just an act, a façade. In the car you told me you didn’t care that your subordinates thought of you as cold, but yesterday while drunk you confessed that you do care.”

I blush. “You have no right to talk to me like that”, I tell him.

But he is right. Everything he said. He is just right. I know, but I do not want to admit.

“That’s why I’m going back! Because none can talk to you”, he shouts.

We look at each other in silence for another couple seconds and then he turns around and continues packing.

“Don’t go.”

I do not know where that comes from, but, the moment the words are out, I know I mean them. I really do not want him to go. He looks at me from over his shoulder.

“You are right, Soonyoung. I am an asshole. And I hate being one. I hate it.”, I confess. “Please, don’t give up on me so quickly”, I beg him.

Soonyoung sighs and walks towards me again.

“Do you really want me to stay?”, he asks me.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Why?”

“Because being in Aruba alone is no fun”, and I am not lying, but I am also not saying all the truth.

“That’s the only reason?”, he lifts an eyebrow.

“And well... because I do think you are cute”, I give in.

Soonyoung smiles widely.

“Does that mean you are ditching your no sex in the workplace policy?”, he interrogates me.

“Well, technically we are not working anymore…”, I cannot finish the phrase because Soonyoung lips are pressed against mine.

“What happens in Aruba stays in Aruba?”, he winks at me.

I laugh.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s enjoy our honeymoon”, I answer.

“Ah, that sounds lovely”, Soonyoung laughs while he carries me to the bed princess style.

“You are the best fake husband”, he tells me.

I kiss him and run my fingers through his hair.

“Thanks”, I smile.

••

_One week later_

“Is that a hickey on your neck?”, Jeonghan asks me.

We have gone out for drinks to celebrate the Aruba matter has been solved. The CEO is as happy as ever and he is going to give me a raise, Jeonghan told me, so I decided to treat him to some beer.

“It’s a mosquito bite”, I blush.

“So, you did have fun…”, Jeonghan gulps his beer.

“Shut up”, I blush more by the second.

“Ha… It’s so nice being young…”, Jeonghan mutters.


End file.
